God of Heroes
by Akolbi
Summary: first fanfic, Annabeth dumps Percy, he then becomes a god and falls in love with Artemis. pertemis. Sequal posted-rights of passage
1. Chapter 1

_How could she?_

This was Percy's thought as he traveled up the elevator to Olympus. For once the elevator music wasn't playing. _it seems that even Apollo can see I can't take _that _today._

He walked slowly, defeated, to the throne room of Olympus. When he got there he was in for a shock.

Now however he just replayed the scene in his mind, over and over, wondering how it happened…

"_Percy," Annabeth said quietly, "I…We need to talk." The night seemed a little less dark to him._

"_OK Annabeth," Percy responded, brightly, hoping to drag her out of her melancholy mood, "What's on your mind?"_

_She didn't respond, she just led him to the beach, the beach they had been on so many times. Just thinking of that made Percy smile, a small wistful smile._

"_Percy…" She began, "I… um… I don't know how to say this but…"_

_Annabeth was obviously uncomfortable, so Percy put his hand on her to steady her._

_Only that made her _more _uncomfortable "I…uh, think we should see other people." she said, quickly as the could._

Just thinking about her made Percy clench his fists, so hard that he would bleed if not for the Curse of Achilles.

"_What!" Percy yelled._

"_SHHHH!" Annabeth shushed him, "you'll wake the whole camp up!"_

"_Fine," Percy hissed, "if that's the way…"_

_Annabeth cut him off, "please, can we still be friends."_

_Percy snorted, "yeh maybe," almost feeling guilty when he finished, "when you grow a heart!"_

Percy thought _maybe _that_ was where I went overboard, regardless, she's gone. That means I have to forget her._

He walked into the throne room of Olympus, Annabeth did a good job, the room had an old greek architecture look. The white marble columns gave way to a polished purple stone floor, it was beautiful. The only part that annabeth had not been allowed to mess with was the thrones themselves. Each throne symbolized the god who sat upon it. Ecept zeus' and hera's, Annabeth loved this project, they were stunning white marble that shone like the sun on a clear day. The king and queen of the gods thought that they were an wonderful tribute to Greece. They also thought that they were wonderful thrones symbolizing their authority.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus' voice boomed like thunder, "Rise!"

"we have decided," he continued, " that you are deserving, we wish to make you a god. You have demonstrated selflessness and wisdom, strenght and valor, and the reason you remained mortal no linger applies…"

Zeus droned on for what seemed like forever. Percy was dumbfounded, after he finished he barely chocked out, "W- W- WHAT!"

Zeus smirked, like he expected this, "Perseus,you have shown that you are deserving for two reasons, the first is that you turned down immortality for love, and the second is how you used your wish."

"what do you mean my lord?"

Now Zeus was starting to get tired of this continuing questioning, "You used a wish, for anything, on others. You put every other demigod before yourself, and chose to wish, not for fourtune or power, but for their acceptance.

And of course, with your separation from Athena's daughter," percy saw Athena smirk out of the corner of his eye, "you have nothing to teather you to the mortal world."

"Well," Percy said slowly, thinking, "I…


	2. Chapter 2

…accept"

The gods all seemed to breath a sigh of releife, "very well percy" his father said, "this might hurt a bit" Percy saw a bright gold light…

The the world went black.

"Percy," his father said when he came to, "how do you feel?"

"great." he said, still in slight pain, but feeling stronger than ever.

"zeus has decided that you are too powerful _not _to be on the Olympian council, so you must either replace a god, or find a goddess who will join."

Hestia stepped forward from her place at the hearth and said, "I am willing to rejoin the council of my brothers."

"Very well," zeus mumbled, "we must find someone to train him…"

"father," Artimis spoke up, "I will do it."

"you… train a male god…hmmm…alright, instruct him in his duties, he will naturally have most of his abilities."

Perseus Jackson intrigued artimis.

He was the first man that she could care to remember who had his heart broken by a woman, and had no clear reason why. He was also one of the few men she did not truly hate. In fact she thought that she might not even dislike the man.

As artimis was wrapped up in her thought as she walked, she unwittingly found her way to her palace. Once they were inside she and Percy sat down and she began to speak.

"perseus, you will be the god of tides, swordsmanship, and heros."

"wait," Percy said stunned, "god of heros?"

"yes, your domain will be at camp half-blood."

"is that such a great idea, Lady Artemis?"

"it is what it is, regardless of what you say."

She lectured him for a few hours, all the while niether was really paying attention. Both were taking in the other as intently as if it were their last day alive. However niether realized this as Percy was still not at his best, and artimis couldn't even figure out ho _she _was feeling.

"well Percy," artemis had started calling him that midway through the conversation, "I will need to speak to you again about some more detailed points of being a god. In the meantime you may return to camp, I will inform Chiron and Dionysus will be removed form duty."

"alright…can you ask Chiron not to reveal anything yet?"

"very well, Percy, however I'm not sure he will."

"alright, I'll see you…"

"tomorrow, we can complete your training then."

"OK, and artemis," her heart skipped a beat, "thank you." He said it with such sincerity and… what was she thinking, she was _Artemis _she was not falling in _love_.

Or was she?


	3. Chapter 3

As he drove to camp he felt strange, Artemis had affected him in a way that he couldn't figure out.

Then it hit him…

He was in love with Artemis

He was in _love _with Artemis

He was in love with _Artemis_

Percy froze with this final realization. Artimis was the goddess of eternal maidenhood, she couldn't possibly feel the same way.

And yet…

The way she looked at him seemed to say something, she had something in her eyes that he had only seen in Anabeth's, maybe even more so…

NO! artemis was the goddess of MAIDENHOOD, there was no WAY she would fall for him. Oh well, he would just have to let it go…

MEANWHILE

Aphrodite popped into the room, she looked at artemis, a sly smile on her face.

"what?" artemis snapped, a bit more angry than she intended.

"nothing," Aphrodite said smoothly, "It's just that…" she trailed off.

Artimis sighed, "it's just what Aphrodite." she responded dryly.

"I never thought…"

"Spit it out!" Artemis snapped angrier than she though she was.

"ok," Aphrodite took a deep breath, "I just never thought that you would fall in love, let alone fall in love at first sight, and after all my millennia of trying you fall for a man _without_ my help, this is _unbelievable!"_

Artemis stood there dumbfounded, "you mean…this _isn't _your doing."

"of _course _not if it was do you think he wouldn't be here! If it were my doing you two would already be…"

"that's quite enough thank you. I don't need to hear how _you _would have handeled the situation."

"oh but you _do_ because you need to learn how to interact with men in a way that _doesn't _involve shooting them with arrow, or tuning them into animals, or both" Aphrodite was starting to drone on, artemis knew that if no one stopped her she would keep it up but she was still stunned.

_This was all _me_! _artemis thought _how could that be? I've never felt anything like this before._

Finally Aphrodite stopped, seeing artemis' far away look "ARTEMIS" she jolted up, "you're training him tomorrow, right?" artemis nodded slowly, "perfect," Aphrodite smiled, "listen tomorrow you need to tell him how you feel," seeing artemis' hesitant look she said, "I _am_ the goddess of love you know."

"but… but… I'm a _virgin goddess_!"

"artemis, when you made the vow zeus allowed you to break it, so there's no issues there. Oh! If zeus or the others find out they may be angry so… keep a calm demeanor."

"Aphrodite, this is still assuming that he feels the same way," artemis murmured.

"artemis, honey," Aphrodite put aa comforting arm around artemis, "trust me, he does. He's actually felt this way from the moment he met you, I just kept it under wraps to keep his thing with annabeth going."

"He.. He does?"

"of course, now remember, don't act suspicious, that includes toward me, now tomorrow go get your man!"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy arrived at camp, his sea green and blue sports car gleaming in the sun.

"_Percy," Posiden said smiling, "I think you deserve a better vehicle than the one you're driving now"_

"_dad you don't need to do this," Percy countered, halfheartedly might I add._

"_you're completely right, but I want to."_

Now of course his car was out of date, he could have any vehicle he wanted…he thought he could anyways. Percy still wasn't sure about the whole chariot thing.

When Percy saw camp all thought of Artemis, of love, disappeared as he realized, _this is _mine.

The one home Percy had ever known was _his_ he could help other demigods for all eternity. He could teach swordsmanship; Chiron taught archery, so why not! Percy decided that, since he wasn't sure were to stay, he would stay in the posiden cabin. However as he approached it he saw the one person that he wanted desperately to avoid.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, "we've been worried about you, Nico was going to shadow travel to Olympus to ask the gods were you were!"

Since Grover had become a lord of the wild Percy had become good friends with nico. the two of them seemed to balance each other out. Percy tended to be very bright and chipper, whilst Nico was very dark, and seemed on the verge of depression.

When Percy and Nico were together they seemed to absorbed part of each other, Nico brighter up, and Percy became more melancholy.

Needless to say that since annabeth left him Nico was the one Percy looked forward to seeing the most.

"well, I'm fine, I'll go tell him that I'm alright, I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Percy said aquwardly.

"'K see ya there!"

Percy walked to the Big House and heard a voice yelling, "What do you mean I can't go find him! He's my best friend!"

Percy was glad that Nico thought so highly of him, and walked into the big house. "hey Nico."

"WHA-oh Percy!" Nico yelled at him, "man I thought we lost you"

_He doesn't know how close he is to the truth_ Percy thought, but he said, "nah, just had a little meeting with the gods."

"meeting with the gods, Percy are you OK?" Nico asked, clearly worried.

"yes Nico I'm fine."

"thank the gods, I can't lose anyone else."

"Percy knew what he meant, in the aftermath of the Titan War monsters had become more active, his role in the war had won Nico many friends, but he couldn't stand feeling them, one by one, die.

"I understand Nico, may I speak with Chiron now."

"OK, but…" a conch sounding cut him off, "c'mon it's dinner time!"

Percy let himself be lead to the dining pavilion, but froze as Chiron said, "Heroes, you may have notice that Dionysus is gone…" cheers erupted, "so, a new god is taking his place," Chiron paused, though the cheers didn't come, Percy was a little hurt, but he understood, " that hero is… Perseus Jackson." silence, then the whole came erupted in cheers.

The next day when Percy reported to artemis for training the first thing he said as she opened her mouth was, "Artemis, I can't finish training with you, I need to find another teacher."


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!" Artemis yelled as Percy turned to walk away, "at least tell me why."

Percy was shocked by her pleading tone, artemis never was this vulnerable, "because I might do something I'll regret," Percy finished sadly.

"Like what?" Artemis was almost angry, didn't the know what he meant to her, no he couldn't. Could he?

"like this," Percy responded leaning in and kissing her full on the lips.

Artemis was stunned for a few brief seconds, her eyes got wide, then she returned the kiss.

Now it was Percy's turn to be surprised, so much so that he pulled back, "who-" he said intelligently.

"Percy," Artemis said quietly, "I, I love you, I was so worried that-"

Percy sensing that she wouldn't stop talking if he didn't science her quick kissed her again.

This time it was Artemis who pulled away, "come on, we have to get to your training."

She taught him about how to turn into his true form, and how to prevent himself from doing so., she taught him about god's chariots, his was pulled by two pegasi, she also explained that while he had been gone his father had decided to give up pegasi as one of his symbols, it now belonged to Percy.

She taught him how to teleport, then they started talking about other things…

"Percy," Artemis whispered from his arms. They were sitting on a deer hide couch in Artemis' palace, "how will this work?"

"what my beautiful huntress?" Percy whispered back.

"Us."

That one word made Percy realize the gravity of the situation. He and the goddess of virginity, the goddess to swear eternal maidenhood, were in _love. _Percy realized that no one could know, no one could even suspect.

"we have to keep 'us' a secret." he said finally.

"Aphrodite knows," Artemis responded carefully, not knowing how _he _would take the news.

"Of course she would know, she probably knew before _us_."

"Percy, I, I think that we should start a fight."

"_what_!" he practically yelled.

"yes, that way we could make it look like we hate each other, the others will never know, then, at night one of us could sneak over to the other and we could be together, act like any other couple."

Percy was starting to see he logic, but her phrasing seemed a little odd, "do you mean…" he trailed off.

"Of _course_ not!" Artemis _did_ yell, "what do you think I am some-"

"no!" he cut her off, "I just wanted to clear up your phrasing."

"oh, I'm sorry Percy, I just thought that maybe you had wanted to." she stopped abruptly, "you sounded almost _hopeful_ when you said that."

"of course I was. I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I also respect you, that's why I thought I would clear that up _now_ and not get you _really _angry at me later."

"oh," Artemis changed the subject, "so how would you make me angry?"

"I was thinking," Artemis giggled at that, then got red because she didn't even know she _could _giggle.

"did you just…"

"yes Pursues I did, now continue."

"of course, anyway, what if I made a male version of the hunters, like an Olympian military core."


	6. Chapter 6

"…_see other people."_

Worst mistake of her life.

Annabeth thought that she could live without Percy, she thought that she could have anyone she wanted.

She was wrong.

So _of course _that stupid seaweed brain had to go and become a _god_ of all things. Annabeth thought that she would _at least_ be able to try to win him back if things went bad.

So _of course_ he goes and does the _one thing_ that will keep him out of her life _forever_.

Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena was terrified, terrified of being alone.

_Maybe it's not that bad_, she thought, _maybe he'll come around, Mr. D's wife was mortal, Percy can do the same thing._

_Regardless, the gods can still be _with _mortals. The only issue arises when Percy finds hundreds of other women, maybe one of _them_ will be better than her._

Then Annabeth had the most disturbing thought of all, _what about the _goddesses_!_

The next day Percy came back to came and made an announcement at dinner,

"All boys in camp half-blood, take note that I am forming a group similar to the hunters of Artemis, it will be known as the warriors of Olympus. Only boys aged 12 and over may join, so as to guarantee physical condition is good enough, and that said boys are able to have thought this over _fully_ before joining. That will be all."

A boys version of the hunters, that must mean that he isn't over her yet, the hunters have to swear off boys, so maybe the warriors have to swear off _girls_.

It was a sad hope, but it was a hope nonetheless.

**Though about ending here, seemed like a good spot to do so, but would have been too short.**

That afternoon there was an Olympian council meeting, Zeus called it to discus Percy's warriors, needless to say Percy and Artemis put their plan into action.

"The warriors would be an excellent fighting force for olym-"

"nonsense, what can a bunch of hairy sweaty _boys_ do to safeguard ol-"

"honestly, _boys_ are almost always stronger than _girls_! If you don't like it you can shove it up-"

"SILENCE! The two of you are giving me a headache the size of Mount Olympus itself!

Percy, you should, in my opinion be aloud to form this group, all in favor," all but one god raised their hand, "all opposed," just Artemis.

"very well, you shall be granted a group with similar abilities as Artemis' hunters, of course archery will be replaced with swordsmanship. Dismissed!" when Zeus finished, all the gods dispersed, Artemis and Percy fighting the whole way.

**THANK YOU all my reviewers, the whole five of you, my feedback was very inspiring, in fact this chapter is partially DUE to reviews, that's why I put Annabeth back in, she wasn't gonna come back till later in the plot arc. Also, since the reviews were so great I was thinking about a pertemis child, if so ii need genders and names that have to do with the moon, luna for a girl is all I can think of. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Post Scriptum, some mor negative feedback will not be bad as long as it pertains to the STORY.**


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis and Percy stopped fighting as soon as they got to her palace however.

After they got to the door Percy pushed Artemis inside and proceeded to kiss her. Eventually however Artemis escaped his embrace laughing.

"hey, slow done there, we wouldn't want to give Aphrodite too much too quick now would we?"

Percy simply looked at her as if to say _I don't know, you tell me._

"The answer I am looking for is _no_."

"of course we wouldn't my huntress, why in the world would we want to do that?"

"Percy," Artemis said more seriously as she settled into his embrace, "is this really what we want?"

He stood in silence for a while then clutched her tighter and said, "if we tell everyone we may be forced to stay apart, and if I can't be near you…I need you Artemis, and if this is all I can get of you, then it has to be enough."

"Percy," Artemis whispered turning, "thank you."

"what for?"

Artemis thought for a moment then looked into his eyes and said, "for being yourself. For being the one _person_ I can open up to, not the man, but person."

Percy leaned in toward Artemis, but she wasn't done, "also, you're the one person who has made me question my vow."

**Think this makes a great end but my chapters are too short.**

"Artemis, my palace was supposed to be ready today, I want to look at it for the first time with you."

"really, and why is that."

"because it's a symbol, a symbol for my godhood, one of the best things to ever happen to me."

They teleported to Percy's palace, and had their breath taken away. The palace was sea green and blue everywhere, there were two statues of pegasi in front of the door, when Percy looked closer he saw that they were blackjack.

The rest of the building was absolutely stunning, the front yard was a giant garden and…

Describing the palace could take an eternity, so, sadly, that must be skipped.

Percy and Artemis walked in hand in hand, and quickly went to the kitchen.

"Percy, I'm hungry," Artemis purred as she leaned in toward him.

"alright, but why don't we eat after we get some drinks and tour the rest of the house?"

"fine," Artemis pouted and moved to the refrigerator.

She opened it and looked in, and pulled out two bottles of a clear liquid. She handed one to Percy, he accepted, but he couldn't tell that it wasn't water…

Aphrodite sniggered as she watched her new favorite couple, she dampened their taste buds so they didn't notice that their drinks tasted nothing like water…

Percy and Artemis looked at the rest of the house and slowly felt more and more like they needed to be together, Aphrodite aiding the drinks. And finally toured the last room of the house, the master bedroom.

**I'll let you fill in the rest, NEED NAMES I really really SUCK at that sort of thing.**

**I actually borrowed the drunk pertemis idea from a story I read and thought that was the ONLY way to get around the vow.**


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis awoke with a pounding in her head acutely aware of two things, the first was that the could feel a warm pressure down her front side, hear its breathing and knew it was Percy, the second was that she had no idea what happened the night before.

She slowly tried to pull herself from the bed trying not to wake Percy.

She failed.

Percy awoke slowly at first, then he felt Artemis' touch and his eyes snapped open, they had first a look of curiosity, then one of guilt.

"Artemis I-" he started

"DON'T" Artemis snapped, then she faced him looking into his eyes, his deep sea green eyes, and melted, she crawled back in next to him and whispered, "I'm glad you care."

"what do you-"

"Percy, I'm glad that you care enough about me to feel guilty, I'm glad that it was you I awoke next to, for all we know that _could_ have been Ares," they both reacted in their own negative way to that, "but it was_ you_."

"plus," she added a few moments later, "you didn't leave after you found out what you did. You are the man that I want to be with, as often as I am able to be, even if I have to fight with you in order to be near you."

"we should probably tell the hunters."

"ohhh, Percy, can we not and say we did," Artemis moaned.

"or we can tell my mother first,"

"fine I just think that we should wait a few days, you know, see if the world ends, that sort of thing."

"alright Artemis, lets wait a week."

6 days later

"Percy," Artemis' voice lacked the same vigor that it should have had, if it were a normal day, "Percy, I have some news."

"what is that my huntress?"

"I- we-" Artemis started.

"stop right there, the last time I heard those words I was dumped."

" No, no, but you might leave me," Artemis was on the verge of tears, Percy leaned in to hold her, but not before she got out the words, "I'm pregnant."

Percy stood still for a few seconds, a vacant expression on his face, then, "what are we going to do?"

"y- your not mad?" Artemis asked with tears welling up in her eyes

"why would I be angry at you? This is really wonderful news," Percy said, holding her and getting more and more excited as he talked about it.

"but, Artemis, really, what will we do?"

"I don't know, Apollo is the one who told me, so he knows, Aphrodite knows…" Artemis' voice trailed off as she tried to figure out what to do.

"well," Percy said after a few minutes, "we can't keep it on Olympus.

So the only thing that I can think of is that we let someone on earth raise it. The only person that I would ever trust with something like this is my mother."

"Percy," Artemis said looking up at him from his arms, "we can't do that, if it got hurt and bled _gold_ somebody might notice."

"then the only thing I can think of it to turn it into a demigod."

"how?" was the only thing that Artemis could say as she realized that she could never be a part of her child's life.

"Hecate."

**Thanks for all the people who have reviewed, if you didn't I'm fine too. But all the reviews have been so supportive and have made my days.**

**But not a single one gave the story any criticism, actually one said that they didn't like the pairing, but said that the **_**story **_**was good. Now, I'm pretty sure that if someone tried hard enough they could at least find **_**one **_**thing that's wrong with the story.**

**Not mechanical errors like capitals and spelling, unless I'm murdering a name, like the fact that I can never spell Mr. D's name right.**

**Thank you all for reading, seeing that over 150 people have clicked on my story in **_**one day**_** is awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy and Artemis teleported to Sally and Paul blofis' apartment, the same one that Percy had grown up in, now he was a god. They stood at the door, each taking a deep breath. Percy reached out and knocked on the door.

_She doesn't even know I'm a god yet_.

The door opened and Sally stood there, staring at the pair with an odd look in her eye, Percy then looked over and realized that artmis was in her 12 year old form.

_Holy crap she must be nervous._ was Percy's only thought, then he whisperd in her ear and she turned into a form about the same age as Percy.

Sally for her credit did nothing but stare wide-eyed at Artemis, still with no idea who she was, "well, come on in, um, I actually needed to talk to you Percy."

They walked in to the apartment, still hand in hand, and sat down on a couch in the living room, "well, Percy, it seems that I've found out why you and Annabeth broke up."

Percy stiffened, Artemis tried to comfort him by leaning in closer, she rested her head on his shoulder.

It didn't work, Percy looked at his mother and hissed, "_She _broke up with _me_, not the other way around."

"I- I'm sorry Percy, I- uh, I hear that you two broke up, and when I asked her she started bawling and left, and-"

"stop, Mom, please just stop, what did you need to tell me?"

Sally got a gleam in her eye, "I, well Paul and I, we're going to have a baby!"

Percy looked at her and started laughing. Sally looked at Artemis who was trying to keep herself from doing the same, the stress of having to find a way to hide their child from zeus must have gotten to them.

Percy finally composed himself, then he looked at his mother and said more seriously than either woman though he could, "Mom, we need to ask you a favor, a big one."

At this time Paul walked in, and asked, "what kind of favor do you need?"

Percy stared at Artemis as he said, "we need you to raise a second child."

"WHAT!" Sally screamed, she slapped Percy and yelled, "you and Annabeth broke up a week ago! Now you're asking me to raise your CHILD"

"Mom," Percy's voice was icy, "if I told you that neither of us remember it, and that it was _all_ Aphrodite's fault, would you calm down?"

"fine," Sally seemed to deflate, "just please tell me why _you _can't raise _your_ child."

"because Olympus isn't safe for it," Artemis piped in for the first time, wanting to defend Percy from his mother's attacks.

"Olympus," Sally pause for a moment, "you don't mean that you're…"

"yes Mom, I am the god of heroes, tides and swordsmanship."

Sally beamed with pride then Paul said, "but why is Olympus not safe for it?"

Artemis stared at the floor when she answered, almost too quiet for any one in the room to hear, "because of me, because when the virgin goddess has a child the whole of Olympus might try to kill it."

Sally nearly fainted right there, Paul caught her staring at Artemis as he said, "you, your Artemis."

**Thought that this was a good ending point, anyway, Paul and Sally might say yes and might say no, I've already decided though, I still need names, also, I skipped over the meeting with Hecate, she said ok, I though that I couldn't really put too much into that part. So the child will be a half blood child of two gods, in other words, be just like a half blood, but with powers from both godly parents, and extremely powerful.**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy and Artemis kept up their façade for the next nine months, they decided that the child would need to know her mother, so Artemis would be able to visit her for the first year of her life, that way she wouldn't remember her mother too much.

Most of this decision was Artemis begging Percy. The reason that they came to this ruling was not that their baby girl would know her mother, but that the mother would remember and know her baby girl.

They named her Luna Zöe Jackson her first name to symbolize the mother she would never know, her middle name a tribute to the lutinent who had served Artemis for so long, and finally her surname being that of her father, and the maiden name of the woman who would raise her.

Artemis wasn't sure that she should have that as her surname, as his surname came from his mother, not Poseidon. The argument was countered by saying that Poseidon had no surname, and that was the end of it.

12 years later

Percy watched the camp borders nervously, today was the day that Luna was supposed to come to camp.

He was thinking of the conversation that he had had with his mother a three days before.

"_Mom, you need to send her to camp!" Percy was furious at his mother, she never belived that camp could be a safe haven for her granddaughter, unlike it had beenm for her son._

"_Percy, you were always safe at camp, you were important to the future, she was never supposed to be born!" Sally seemed to regret those words the instant they were out of her mouth._

"_Mother," something that Percy rarely said, "niether was I, and camp is my domain, it will be the only place that is safe for her! She can lear how to survive there, not here! She is never going to be able to learn as much from _you _as she can from Chiron and I, you simply can't play to her talents, I will give you three days to get her to camp, after that I will send a satyr to collect her and you will_ never_ see your granddaughter again!"_

_They stayed like that for a few seconds before Luna walked in she saw her father staring daggers at his mother and asked, "what's going on here?"_

"_nothing dear," Sally said, trying to sound cheery, though her voice cracked form her son's threat, "you get to go to a summer camp this year."_

Percy cringed at that memory, then he saw a blue converabe driving up to the hill, and heard his mother call out to him, "I brought her here, I'll still be able to see her, right?"

"Mom," Percy smiled at her, then leaned in and huged her, " you'll still get to raise her."

"WHAT!" Luna yelled, "_that's _why grandma brought me here! Because you _threatened _her!"

"Luna," Sally said, "you're here for your own good, I just needed your father to shock me into realizing it. He did it for you."

Luna had never been able to stay angry at her father for long, so no matter how hard she tried she couldn't glare at him for more than a couple seconds, "why are you here?"

"simple Luna, I run this camp, I'll explane everything in a few minutes, bye mom," Percy said, huging his mother, "see you at the end of the summer."

"yeh," Luna said softly, "bye grandma."


	11. Chapter 11

Luna walked to the Big House with her father as he explained what the camp was.

"this camp is for people who are part human and part god, demigods, or half-bloods, what?"

"so Dad, if _you're my_ father then my mother is a goddess right?"

"Luna," Percy said slowly, "_I _am a god."

"but- how, grandma is a mortal, and she's your mother, right," Luna stared at Percy as if to say, _is everything I know a lie_.

Percy smiled and said, "no, she's really my mother, I fought in a war, actually, and I was given any gift I wanted-"

"so you chose to be a god," Luna finished for him, looking pleased with herself for figuring it out.

"no, I couldn't do that to my girlfriend, I made a wish that the gods were impressed with and though was selfless, actually, here comes that girl right now."

A teenage girl with blond hair and green eyes ran up to the pair and looked between them, she then introduced herself to Luna, "hey, I'm Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, hunter of Artemis, architect of Olympus and current instructor at camp."

"hi," Luna said shyly, "I'm Luna daughter of Percy."

"Percy so _this _is your daughter," Annabeth said, her voice barley masking the pain she felt.

"my dad said that he gave up immortality for you," Luna was a little unsure of what she was asking, "are- are you my mother?"

Annabeth couldn't stop tears from welling up in her eyes as she said, "no, I made the worst mistake of my life when I dumped your father the next year, I don't know who your mother is, though I feel like it's somebody I know…"

"now, wise girl," her old nickname made Annabeth flinch, "if you wouldn't mind you have a knife fighting class to teach."

"of course my lord," Annabeth said with perhaps a trace of defiance in her voice.

Luna stayed in the undetermined cabin, Percy was the god of heroes after all, so his cabin got all the undetermined campers.

"hey, new camper," an eleven year old girl said, "wait, when's your birthday?"

"may 18," Luna said wondering why they cared

"how old are you?"

"12"

Everyone in the cabin gasped, "come on, we've got to go to the big house," the girl said, "NOW" they all headed to the big house where they found Percy and Chiron playing a friendly game of cards.

"my lord," the girl said, "this girl says that she's 12, she just walked into your cabin!"

"yes and…" Percy trailed off, curious what they were saying.

"THE GODS BROKE THEIR PROMISE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"did it ever occur to you," Percy said slowly, coldly, "that she _was_ in fact claimed? Did you think that she was _my daughter_."

The crowd gasped, "my lord you haven't-" the girl started.

"your right, she is an only child," Luna was relived to hear this declaration.

"Luna, this is a perfect opportunity for you to meet Chiron."

Luna hadn't noticed that the man playing cards with her father wasn't a man at all, "uhh" was her intelligent response to seeing him.

"well, Percy she's definitely your child, and I can see her mother in her features as well-"

"my mother!" Luna exclaimed, excited at even this little mention of her mother, "what about her? who is she? Will I get to meet her?"

"Child, please enough questions, I said too much already, I've betrayed a confidence, my lord forgive me," he bowed to Percy.

"please Chiron, you by far have seniority over me, you taught me almost everything I know."

"apparently I taught you how to keep a secret as well," Chiron said slyly.

"Chiron, the only people who knew were people who were necessary for her safety, and that obviously includes you," Percy paused for a few moments then said, "children, please leave the room. Not you Luna.."

After they left Percy turned to Chiron and said, "she will have talents that I cannot teach her, should you or should-"

"Percy I believe I will be quite adequate for these circumstances, maybe if I am no longer able to teach her her-"

"I agree one hundred percent Chiron, should I give her-"

"yes, they are her's by right, but I think you should wait until she earns them."

Luna just stared at the pair, they not only finished each others sentences, but they responded without saying anything that Luna could detect.

"umm, I'm still here," Luna finally said.

"child, if you would go back to your cabin, we can begin your training tomorrow."

**Like it? Hate it? LONGEST CHAPTER YET by a full page in works! I figure I should clear up any misconceptions you probably have about me, I am a guy, and before you accuse me of it I am **_**not**_** gay, I'm oddly more romantic than my girlfriend though…**

**So thanks for reviewing if you choose to do so, but I think that everyone is like me and skips the author notes, because after 3-4 chapters of asking for baby names, I had somebody say they didn't expect them to have a kid.**

**No offence if you happed to read this note, I just found it odd. : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Luna thought that her training went great, she seemed to pick up anything with a blade involved in an instant, within a few hours she could challenge any 1st or 2nd year camper.

Near the end of the class Percy said that he wanted to test his daughter, needless to say she accepted.

Luna realized that it would hinder her too much, so she tied up her auburn hair. She wanted to impress her father as badly as she could, they twirled and fought, she was fighting as hard as she could. She realized that he could beat her anytime he wanted, he was the _god_ of swordsmanship after all, so he must have been testing her.

Finally he let her take a break.

She looked over and saw him pour water on his head, tinking that that looked good, she did the same. Luna instantly felt invigorated **(déjà vu huh?)**.

The next time they clashed she did far better.

Luna's next class was archery, she seemed to pick it up quickly, Chiron taught her, she saw Annabeth helping some other campers out, because, as a hunter of Artemis, archery came naturally to her.

Luna thought that she was doing very well, some Apollo campers even commented on her progress, and she could have sworn she saw an auburn haired girl, about her age, wisper to her father, and beaming proud. She also thought she saw him chuckle at whatever it was she had said. When Luna looked back however both of them were gone.

Artemis watched as her daughter practiced archery, beaming with pride at her daughter's accomplishments, she turned to Percy and whispered, "this is good, I was worried that she had your archery skills, or lack of them." Percy chuckled at Artemis' words, then they both teleported to their respective jobs.

A few weeks went by, Luna could have sworn that she had seen that same auburn haired girl everywhere she went, but when she asked her father about it he brushed it off, saying she wasn't real.

That all changed one day when Luna was in her cabin. Her father entered, never a good sign, and yelled, "all undetermined _OUT_!"

Luna was terrified, she had no clue what was going on.

"you asked about an auburn haired girl, about your age watching you."

Luna knew it wasn't really a question, but nodded.

"I think," he said slowly, "you need to meet her."

The girl walked into the cabin, and said to Luna, "hi, I-, uh, Luna, I'm your mother."

**I know, that meeting had no context, it SUCKS!**

**But…**

**I really don't know how else to get to the scene I just wrote.**

**Anyway, back to the cliché listing of questions that nobody is actually going to ask,**

**How will Luna react? how will Artemis feel about said reaction? will zues barge in and start going all zappy? why am I listing these questions?**

**NOBODY KNOWS**

'**cept me**


	13. Chapter 13

"…I'm your mother."

Artemis changed to an older form as she said this, emphasizing the point that she wasn't Luna's age.

Luna took moment to think then exploded, "WHAT! You haven't done anything for me! I've never seen you, not until I came to this camp! If you were _really_ my mother you would have come to visit me like Dad did!"

Artemis was doing the one thing Percy never expected her to do, she was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as her daughter continued to yell at her, then the final knife went straight through Artemis' heart

"a _real_ mother would have had the _courage_ to actually be a part of her daughter's life, and not just sat on her butt all day and ignored her."

Artemis couldn't take it anymore, she stopped her daughter and said, "everything I did, I did for you."

Then she left.

"I thought that you wanted to meet your mother, I thought that you were looking forward to meeting her."

"I was, until I realized how easy it would have been for her to raise me, or even _visit_!"

"listen to me Luna," Percy's voice seemed to have an edge to it, "you called her a coward for staying away from you.

What you don't realize is that is the hardest thing that she ever did, and she did it for _you_. We knew that you would never be safe with her as your mother.

I couldn't raise you, it would draw too many questions, and _she _couldn't be near you at all. If you want somebody to blame for that, blame _me_. If your mother had her way we would have always been at your side. I convinced her that wasn't safe. She managed to convince me to let her see you in the first year of your life, that way she could be a part of it, yet not have you remember who she was."

"Dad," Luna asked quietly, "who is she?"

"I'll give you a hint, she was your namesake."

Then he left too.

The undetermined children rushed back in and bombarded Luna with questions, she tuned them out though, her only though process now was focused,

_Luna, luna means moon right_

Then everything made sense, Luna's name meant moon, so her mother would be the goddess of the moon, the goddess of the moon was Artemis, the virgin goddess, so it made sense that she had to stay away.

_Mom _Luna prayed _please, please forgive me_

_Already done_

But there was one thing still on Luna's mind:

_If both of my parents are gods why am I mortal_

_We had Hecate place a curse on you, that way you could appear as a child of him and a mortal woman_, Artemis' voice sounded almost in pain saying this,_ we did all we possibly could to keep you safe._

_Also,_

_Yes Mom?_

_Keep this a secret, supposedly your father and I don't get along._

_And remember my daughter._

_Yes mom_

_I love you and I'm proud of you._

**Aww mother daughter moment at the end, anyways, school week coming up sooo… no more 4-5 chapter a day updates, originally I pictured this happening when Luna was 16, don't know why, but I was stuck and looking forward to writing this part so here I am 10 to midnight finishing it up, how awesome am I?**

**Post Scriptum: the answer is **_**very lame**_** but still, I enjoy it, I hope you all do as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I love you and I'm proud of you._

Artemis truly meant those words. She thought back to the last time she had seen her daughter…

_It was Luna's first birthday, the last day her mother could see her._

_Percy and Artemis were visiting together. They chose to use the front door, so that they could feel like regular parents, Artemis slipped her hand into Percy's._

"_you must be nervous," Percy said._

"_why do you say that?" Artemis countered, her voice betraying her anxiety._

"_you're 12"_

_Artemis looked down at herself, "I'm sorry Percy it's just that," she started_

"_Artemis," Percy interrupted, "it's fine, that's how you cope with stress."_

Artemis thought that it was funny that even all those years ago Percy had understood her so well, better than she did, even.

"_what do you mean," Artemis asked as Percy._

_He took a breath, "I think that you feel at home in that form. Whenever you're with your hunters your in the form of a 12 year old, so it make sense that you would automatically go to that form when you're nervous."_

"_what are you now, god of phycology," Artemis said as Sally opened the door, holding Luna._

"_come in, come in, aren't you excited, the girls' first birthday _**(remember Paul and Sally had a baby, for the record, they were coincidentally born on the same day.)**_"_

"_yes," Artemis said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Artemis, honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Sally," Artemis said quietly, "I can't be near Luna after today, it would be too dangerous for her," Percy came up from behind and put his hands on her shoulders, as that was all he could do to comfort the love of his life in her 12 year old form._

"_oh," Sally said, "well then, why don't we go sit in the living room, then Luna can walk around, and-"_

"_Sally," Artemis whispered, so that Sally had to strain to hear, "can, can I hold her? Please?"_

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Thalia walking in, "my Lady," she said surprised to actually see her here, " the Hunters have been looking for you, they're wondering what our next hunt will be, then we couldn't find you and assumed the worst."

"for now," Artemis said her voice level, "our hunt will be for the others"

Or so she thought, "is something wrong my Lady," Thalia's voice now that of a comforting friend.

"no," Artemis replied quickly, "I'm fine, I just need to be left to my thoughts."

"OK" Thalia still looked unsure, but complied.

Artemis returned to her memories…

"_I don't see why not," Artemis then took her child and held her close._

_They walked into the living room. Percy sat down, Artemis was feeling nervous about leaving her daughter, so she sat on his lap._

_Percy stiffened from surprize, then relaxed, putting his arms around his family._

"family," Artemis murmered, surprising even herself, "that's what we are isn't it."

"what, my lady," Thalia had walked in now she was staring at Artemis stunned, "did you just say?"

"yes, I mean no, uh, I was, umm thinking about the hunters, yes that's it," Artemis sputtered.

"my lady if I may,"

"you may not."

"I think I'll take my chances," Thalia was a girl who was never afread, "were you talking about Percy, I, um, heard that he had a kid, and uhh…"

"leave," Artemis said with finality, " get out of my tent before you say something you'll regret!"

As she left again Artemis sighed, a moment later she was wrapped back up in her memories…

_Artemis and Percy stared down at their child, then Artemis started to get worried, "Percy," she whispered, so as not to disturb Luna, now napping in her mother's arms._

"_yes my huntress," Percy responded, murmuring into her ear._

"_promise me one thing."_

"_anything," he responded, niether of them remembering, or caring, that Sally was on a coutch at a 90 degree andle to theirs._

"_take good care of Luna when I can't," Artemis' voice was cracking._

"_I will, but I'll do it for her, because she's my daughter, not because her mother asked me to."_

"_I know Percy," Artemis clarified, tears streaming down here cheeks, "but I need to know she'll be safe."_

_Percy leaned down and kissed her._

"_I'll never get used to seeing that." Paul mused as he walked into the room, "she should at least look older!"_

_They had talked for the rest of the night, Artemis stared at her daughter for most of the conversation, taking her in, just before they left she kissed Luna's forhead and said,_

"_no matter what you say, I'll love you,_

_No matter what you do, I'll be proud."_

**787, that's how many words there were before the AN, I wouldn't have written this because of my English paper I need to write, but I just couldn't focus all day, this was running around in my head.**

**I'm gald about how this story is going, and I'm glad that the feedback has been so positive, the worst thing I've gotten is a "don't like the pairing".**

**I do want to add the seconds in, Percy's is Nico just FYI, that way I don't have to make sure I say it later.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Nico, _Percy thought-spoke to his general (figured general was more military, not something that can be applied to civilians)

"yes my lord?" Nico asked, shadow traveling behind Percy, shadow travel hardly phased him anymore, at least since he had become a warrior.

"I'm going to be leaving camp for," Percy paused for a moment, "personal business."

"so you want me to watch over the camp, got it."

Percy stared hard at Nico, "Nico, I need you to watch one camper in particular."

"What did those Hermes kids do _now_?" Nico assumed.

"nothing," Percy paused for a moment at Nico's raised eyebrows, "ok, nothing _major_."

Nico smiled, Percy was his best friend, and he was second only to Grover.

"I, umm, I need you to watch over my daughter."

"Perc, I don't know if I can hand-"

He cut himself off when the hunters of Artemis appeared on the hill,

"Pursues." Artemis greeted curtly.

"Lady Artemis," Percy responded with an over extravagant bow, "a pleasure."

"the pleasure is all yours, I assure you," lady Artemis said, mocking him in return, "but the reason I'm here is serious, come with me."

Just them Luna walked up saying, "dad, who is that?"

Artemis, though she regretted it was forced to sneer, "_this _is your daughter! I can see the resemblance, she looked just as ugly as you!" the last part Artemis regretted the most, "I'll bet she's as _stupid_ as you too!" Luna ran off, tears in her eyes.

Percy nonetheless lead Artemis to a room in the big house, and began to harp on her.

"_what_ were you thinking? Did you not think of how much it would hurt her o hear you say that! You're her _mother_!"

"stop that, _now_," Artemis yelled back, her voice cracking, eyes moist, "don't _you _realize how much it hurt _me_ to say that, to, to, to see her like _that_!"

Percy was stopped dead in his tacks, after a while he asked, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering when we should reveal that Luna is my daughter."

Percy took a deep breath, then said, "I think that she should have a quest to prove herself, then the gods will be more accepting of her."

"I understand, but Percy, that might look like _I_ needed to see her proven, and weaken her status with the other gods."

"we should tell the hunters and the warriors first, then we see how they react."

So Percy called a special meeting of the warriors in the amphitheatre, 'coincidentally' Artemis called a meeting of the hunters, at the same time and place.

Neither side seemed pleased with this, but the seconds stayed out of it, staying on the fringes, talking.

Artemis ventured forth to try to listen in, and hear Thalia say, "this might be a good time to announce our resignations."

She was so shocked at this that she didn't hear the rest of the conversation, about how Nico would stand by her for as long as he could, how she would do the same.

After Percy and Artemis got everyone calmed down Luna walked in and said, "father, you wanted to see me?"

Percy never got a chance to answer as, over the hunters' taunts and jeers, Artemis said to her, 'yes, dear, come over here."

Luna was still wary of her mother, not sure what she was going to do, she had only fought with her until now. However, being mortal meant that she had to listen to the gods, or risk getting, in this case, shot with arrows or turned into an animal, "yes," she risked it, still speaking quietly, "Mom?"

The audience was stunned, Artemis smiled at her daughter, then continued, "as you might have figured out," she saw Percy chuckling out of the corner of her eye, "Luna is my daughter."

"I thought that she was Percy's," Nico yelled from the stands, "she's a demigod, right."

Percy finally piped up, "we had Hecate put a spell on her so she could escape Olympus, where she would be persecuted as a daughter of Artemis."

Then Thalia asked, "so can the hunters date now?"

Several of the hunters let out sounds of disgust, until Artemis said, "yes, you may, but only someone who is immortal, that way you don't break any hearts."

Thalia's hand grasped Nico's, who grabbed her and held her tight, she now didn't have to decide, Nico or the hunters, she could have both, and he didn't have to give up the warriors for her, so that he didn't live as a teen and see her die."

Many of the hunters looked at Artemis in disgust, then one said, "if my leader can't keep a simple vow, then _I _am leaving!"

Artemis looked hurt, though not anywhere near as hurt as Percy had seen her, but he slipped his arm around her and pulled her tight nonetheless. "you are all released for your vows as of now, and would it help if I said that neither of us remember that night, and that it was all Aphrodite's fault."

Luna's eyes welled up with tears, then she yelled at her mother, "so I was Aphrodite's _fault_, I bet I'm the one thing you regret in your life, aren't I!"

"Luna, I don't regret you, I regret breaking my vow, and, in hindsight, I think it was well worth it," Artemis was trying her hardest not to cry in front of her hunters, their hearts went out to her, especially Thalia's.

Nico piped into the conversation, "if there are any hunters who question Artemis' choices, shame on you! Thalia and myself are the only ones who can voice dissent to Artemis and Percy!"

Percy was glad that Nico was defending Artemis, but he said, "if any hunters disagree with this, Artemis will let you leave the hunt, also none of you may speak of this to any outsiders," his eyes were on Annabeth the entire time, her eyes welling up with tears, yet she, nor any other hunter left.

"and Luna," Artemis said, loud enough for all to hear, "you have no clue how much it hurt me to say what I said to you, but it was for your own safety, everything your father and I do is for you."

**1052, that how many words are in this chapter, longest yet, about 2 and 7/8 pages in works, thanks those of you that choose to review, it feels so good to know that people like what I'm doing**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thalia was so relived by the news that she just grabbed Nico's hand and held it._

_As seconds they had been 'forced' to sit together, now they grasped one another's hands for dear life._

_By the end of the meeting they had missed the whole campfire, so Percy and Artemis had one just for the hunters and the warriors, and if any of them wanted to go back they could._

_Annabeth was disgusted, the one boy she had ever liked had been stolen _by the _maiden goddess_!

After the meeting Annabeth snuck away and stole a camp van, _I'll have it back by morning._

Of course she had no intention of returning without having this issue resolved.

She drove to the empire state building, which had just closed, and walked up to a guard in his early twenties, _probably a son of Ares._

"move, I need to get in."

"I'm sorry, but we're closed young lady, come back tomorrow."

Annabeth drew her knife and put it to the man's throat, hard enough to draw blood, "let me in _now_," the growled, "oh, and looks can be deceiving," after he stared at her blankly for a few seconds she said, "I'm older than you, I fought to defend Olympus in the final battle."

"bu-, but, but, you're only what, 18!"

Annabeth cracked a smile, then said, "at least tell Zeus that Annabeth Chase is here to see him."

That got the door opened fast.

When she got up to Olympus she walked straight to the throne room and said to zeus, who was relaxing from a particularly rough day, "summon the council."

"miss Chase, what a surprise, but I will not summon them without a reason."

"how about that the virgin goddess has had a daughter for 12 years?"

**This chapter is making me mad, but it needs to be this short to keep it at the cliff hanger, I know that I should have elaborated to make it longer, but I'm just gonna move on!**

**Also I got a review that said that Selene(spelled right or not?) was the goddess of the moon. This is technically wrong, she was the **_**titan**_** of the moon, and I will assume was locked up with the others at this time : )**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Hermes!_"

Hermes appeared out of nowhere. He looked up as Zeus said, "summon the council!"

So one by one over the next few minutes the Olympians appeared in their thrones, Zeus becoming more and more angry this whole time.

Finally when the entire council was assembled zeus stared directly at Artemis and asked, "is there anything that you would like to say for yourself?"

"pertaining to what, my lord?"

"your vow."

Those words stunned the entire council, but as Percy stared at Zeus he noticed something at his feet, Annabeth.

"_Annabeth _why the _Hades _did you tell zeus!" Percy exploded.

All of the council members, including zeus, got wide eyes, accept Aphrodite, who had been keeping a neutral expression over this entire meeting.

"_you_," zeus screamed, "are the reason that Artemis broke her vow!"

"actually," Aphrodite butted in, "_I_ am the reason that she broke her vow, though not the reason she fell in love."

"well I guess you should show me where your daughter is hidden."

"you can't, she is in _my_ domain!" Percy screamed in defense of Luna.

"I have been to camp half blood, and I _never_ felt a godly aura!"

Artemis finally recovered from her stupor and said quietly enough that the other gods had to listen carefully to hear, "we had Hecate curse her to become a demigod, that way we could keep her away from Olympus."

"very well, then we shall simply kill her."

Both Percy and Artemis drew their sword and bow, respectively, and Percy yelled, "_no_, if you so much as lay a _finger_ on her, I will personally cut you to pieces and throw you in _Tartarus_!"

"fine," Zeus said with a smirk, "then you shall share her fate."

Suddenly the gods jumped onto sides in the council, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Apollo jumped to Percy's and Artemis's defense. Whereas Hera, Hephaestus, and Athena sided with Zeus, the others had various reasons to stay neutral.

Both parties stormed out of the throne room, the minor gods all terrified at the prospect of fighting against either, and so stay neutral.

Hades however, who had been on Olympus due to his new privileges, decided to side with Percy, as it had been him who had freed him from his own torment.

Percy turned to Artemis and said to her, "get all of our supporters to camp, we need a base of operations.

**I know, I know, another short chapter, but I'll get back in the seeing of things, hopefully in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"we need to strike back!" Poseidon shouted at the other gods.

Percy however kept a level head, "no, we need to announce it to the camp, more importantly we need to get Luna to safety."

Aphrodite for once had something serious to say, "is her life, her _one_ life, worth all the deaths that this war will cause."

"everyone who signs up," Artemis said, "will know why they're fighting, they will not be fighting _for_ Luna though they will merely be _against_ Zeus, he is a brutal leader and a hypocrite who needs to be overthrown!"

Percy put a hand on Artemis' shoulder, she visibly relaxed, though she still seemed tense.

Percy then moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "you're not thinking clearly, I'm facing the _exact_ same thing that you are. The difference is that I'm not letting that get in my way."

At this Artemis broke down and started crying, Thalia, who had been watching the gods intensely walked up to her and asked, "is something wrong, my lady."

Percy turned to her and said, his voice revealing his fury through only subtle undertones, "Annabeth betrayed us."

"_what_," Thalia screamed, "how could you say that about her, she never stopped loving you, you know that, right?"

"Thalia," Artemis said, still choking back tears, "it's true, Zeus now knows about Luna, Annabeth told him."

Thalia glared at Artemis and said, "so, what you're saying is that my best friend has betrayed _everything _she cares about, all for a petty grudge?"

"why not," Percy said, his voice angrier yet, but still controlled, "Luke did it."

Thalia stopped dead in her argument, looked at them and chocked out, "your telling the truth aren't you?"

"yes," Artemis whispered, putting a hand on Thalia's shoulder.

Percy walked behind Artemis, and, sensing she was close to tearing up again, put his arms around her, murmuring softly, soothingly, into her ear.

Artemis was indeed on the verge of tears, so she leaned into Percy's embrace and let him hold her for a few moments, then Percy announced, "we will give the campers the news at lunch."

At lunch that day the campers made their offerings, Luna saw a multitude of gods sitting at the head table, including Poseidon and Hades.

Then she noticed her father and mother sitting _next to each other_! she noticed a few seconds later that they were even, no, they weren't _holding hands_!

Artemis seemed to be leaning on Percy of support, after everyone got their meals, waiting for the customary prayer, Percy, and the other gods stood up.

Artemis started speaking first, "first off, I would like to start from the beginning, so that what we really have to tell you makes sense.

Twelve years ago I gave birth to a beautiful little girl," gasps from the campers filled the air, "she had my auburn hair and her father's beautiful sea green eyes," a few campers stole a glance at Luna, wondering, "wee named her after the mother she would never know, and my best friend who had died a few years before her birth," the camp was still in in shock, Luna wanted to curl up and die.

"her name is Luna zöe Jackson."

The entire camp regarded her blankly, not quite comprehending the scene that Artemis was describing, "she would be a goddess, but we had Hecate curse her to keep her safe."

Then Percy took over, "a trusted friend has betrayed our confidence and told Zeus of this, he has decided that she must die," Luna's eyes went wide as Percy continued, "we will not let that happen, his own daughter Thalia was born of a broken oath!"

Hades took over, "he banished me to looking after the underworld, the most depressing of all places!"

Poseidon, "he treated _me_ as a second rate citizen as well, trying to kill _my _son born of the same broken oath that Thalia was born of!"

Aphrodite finished, "I am here because if it were not for my interference, Percy and Artemis may never have had a child, and because it is _wrong _for Zeus to try to destroy their family!"

One of the Hermes campers stood up and said, "Percy is the god of heroes, whether or not our godly parent is up there, at that table, we have a duty to him, as he has to us, I will fight and die if necessary to defend the man who trained me form childhood and his family!"

The crowd went ballistic, after ten minutes of calming them down Percy finally said, "we will have to leave camp and base ourselves in the west, near hades domain!"

The crowd cheered again.

**Annabeth has been getting some negative reviews, just o clear things up I'm making **_**Zeus **_**the main antagonist, Annabeth was just a convenient plot device, she may have a minor role later as a 'Darth Vader' type character(if you can't figure that reference out watch the star wars original trilogy), but Zeus was always a poor ruler for the gods, so I want that brought out in the open, not sure if he'll learn or be ousted, it's like Tolkien said, we don't create stories, we discover them.**


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks the camp was a rush of activity, Luna found this time particularly painful, her father had insisted that there always be at least one god with her at all times, Aphrodite was left out of the rotation due to the fact that she had relatively little potential for war making.

Finally the day to move out came, the army, as it had ceased to be a summer camp, but a military one.

"Move out!" Percy finally ordered.

He turned to his father and Hades, the other two main commanders, and asked, "do we want to keep this as a forward base, we control the seas, so does it make sense to be able to access this piece of land?"

They all paused for a few moments then Hades said, "I think that since Zeus had four weeks before he could attack you, as per the ancient laws **(yes, I did make that up on the spot, deal with it)**, holding this encampment would be more of a hassle than it would be worth, those soldiers could be better spent elsewhere."

"I concur," Poseidon advised, "I think, however, that we should set up a decoy force, so as to make it appear that we fought for this base and will be forced to retreat by Zeus' forces."

Percy thought for a moment before saying, "the warriors have expanded to about two hundred, if some of our weaker soldiers fought we would be able to get a good idea of what Zeus will through at us. Also, if we find Annabeth _I_ get to kill her, it's _me_ that she betrayed."

"both of us," Artemis told him coming up beside him, "some of the hunters think that we should have them stay and record the amount of soldiers that Zeus throws at us."

"we were thinking the same," Percy agreed, "we'll keep a few warriors here too, I or my father should stay to make a quick getaway through the sea."

Artemis asked, almost in a whisper, "should Luna?"

Hades answered that, "there are reasons for and against, she would be in danger, therefore, as she is the enemy's main target, we might be playing into his hand, or she might be enough to show him that we can really beat him."

Percy again considered, then decided, "no, either thing is bad for us, we _have_ to lose this battle, if we show them we can win we lose our surprise later, we can't risk losing our bait either."

The men noticed Artemis stiffen at the word 'bait', "mu- must we talk about her like that?" she asked nervously.

"Artemis," Percy snuck his arm around her, "from an honest viewpoint, that _is_ how our strategy calls for her to be used. It hurts me to even _think_ about her like that, but it's how we will win this war."

"is it worth that, or should we end it."

"I don't know," Hades said menacingly, "how well do you want me to know your daughter."

Artemis' face fell as those words sank in, "I still don't like it."

"Artemis, dear," Percy whispered in her ear, too softly for the others to hear, "you would be a terrible mother if you _did_, but you need to live with it."

An hour later they had moved out.

Percy stood at the border of camp, he had watched humans and monsters line up on camps boundaries **(remember godly and human wars always coincide, WWII in the books)** Percy looked over at his soldiers, twenty total, fifteen warriors and five hunters, and said, "we have thirty seconds, get to the sea NOW!"

They ran toward the sea, thirty seconds later, the air filled with bullets.

**Alright, so funny story, all day I've been checking for reviews, turns out that the chapter I uploaded never got put into my story so, yeh, I was as mad as you were that I didn't update today.**

**Sorry that it's short, I wanted to set the scene for the war, and I'm not sure how to actually write the war itself, so maybe a few battle locations or something, some kind of war advice would be nice.**

**Also the 'rebel' capital will be san fran.**


	20. Chapter 20

Nico glanced over at Thalia, she was shaking from terror watching the sea, hoping that the hunters, her adopted sisters, would be fine.

Nico had felt deaths, he knew that there were dead warriors and dead hunters, but he didn't tell Thalia that, he just squeezed her hand and tried to wordlessly say things would be alright, a difficult thing to do when her doubted that they would.

Then Percy and the soldiers came, the water turned red with blood, five warriors were standing, and only one hunter.

Nico found himself with a tear traveling down his cheek, silently he cursed himself for his weakness.

Apollo must have felt his anger, as he walked up to Nico and said, "as the god of music and poetry, I can tell you that the stories of the glory of battle are all wrong, it is not in any way weak for you to cry, Nico. They were your friends, comrades, and brothers." then he walked to go help those who were still alive.

Percy yelled, "mortals are already involved, we were shot by their hands, that's why I am unscathed. Rest now, we start the real war tomorrow!"

Thalia was not faring near as well as Nico, she had broken down. She felt Nico snake his arms around her after Apollo came. Gradually Thalia recovered from her pain and turned into Nico's chest, letting his shirt dry her tears.

After a few minutes of this she wanted to get away from the people and the dead, so she asked Nico, "can we go for a walk?"

Nico chuckled a little, despite the situation, "are you asking me for permission?"

Thalia would have punched him, playfully, under most circumstances, but instead she just said, "I can't be here, not now."

They walked, hand in hand, for a while, then they decided to visit Sally Jackson and her family, they had been evacuated along with the camp.

"Nico, Thalia, what a surprise," Sally said, staring at their intertwined fingers, she raised an eyebrow then asked, "does Artemis know about this?"

Nico gave a hard humorless laugh, then said, "does Zeus know about Luna?"

Sally's face fell, "so that is what this is about."

"I'm afraid so," Thalia entered the conversation.

"my granddaughter, the start of a war between the gods, I never would have guessed."

"considering her mother you should have," Nico added, not helping.

Sally sighed, she stared at Nico and said, "Percy can take care of himself, but defend Luna."

Thalia looked at Sally and said, "she is powerful, I'm almost more worried about _Percy_."

Nico laughed with the rest of them, feeling slightly guilty at joking about his commander.

They talked for a few hours, then Nico and Thalia left, they went to Nico's tent and sat on his bed, technically Nico sat on his bed and Thalia sat in his lap. Nico enjoyed the smell of Thalia's hair, the feeling of her next to him, and savored it, he knew that any number of things could take her away from him, he whispered next to her ear, "anymore plans for our last day off?"

"just one," Thalia tuned and kissed Nico, pushing him onto the bed. He laughed then returned the gesture.

It was a good rest of the day.

**Holy crap, I'm hyperventilating (that last part was to set the scene, I'm actually breathing normally) I didn't update yesterday, this is the first time that happened.**

**My reasons being, 1 it was mother's day, family comes first**

**2. I was, and still am, stuck, I usually picture the story thought the day, even the dialogue, but I'm hitting a wall here, I know I want a battle in St. Louis, I went there not too long ago, plus the river and the arch would make a **_**great**_** battlefield.**

**Finally I don't thing that the immortals and their offspring will fight with the mortals, it'll be two separate wars.**

**Thank you for reading, thanks for feedback, I've gotten about 1 and ½ negative reviews of about 80, and one of them was mechanical stuff(didn't I say in an AN not to criticize that stuff?), the other was mentioned in a different AN, if you find it there is a chance that a cake will appear on your table with not discernable source.(technically possible, regardless of your reviews, due to quantum randomness, look it up if your interested)**

**Finally (again) I'm sorry if you read this entire AN, I probably lost you in the physics part (give yourself a pat on the back if all you got out of that was 'random' or 'randomness') kthnksby**


	21. Chapter 21

"We need to end this, fast," Percy took command of the strategy session.

"yes, I agree, however, how?" Poseidon asked his son.

"simple," Hades came into the discussion, "Luna."

Percy cringed at the use of his daughter's name, but kept the war in the forefront of his mind, "where would we deploy?"

"well, considering that the states are divided along the Mississippi, **(thought that made a good divider, plus the arch is on the border!)** with Minnesota**(yes I mentioned my home state, get over it!)** and Louisiana being on our side, I would say right about in the middle, Saint Louis perhaps?" Poseidon suggested.

"I agree," his brother added.

Percy sighed, "very well, I suppose it makes sense, but evacuate all mortals, I don't want to have to worry about them. Fortify with the hunters at the arch, maybe we can use the observation holes for arrow cover for our ground troops."

Percy turned to walk away when his father said, "also, the Mist is gone."

"_What!_" Percy turned toward his father.

"yes Zeus removed it, allowing him to personally control his mortal slaves."

"fine, send our _mortal _troops to attack from the south, if we can seize the old south we should be able to march up the coast."

"Also," Hades added, "most of the army is split by state, but the air force mainly joined Zeus, and the navy, including their aircraft, joined us, we can blockade him, further weakening his position."

Percy considered this for a moment before responding, "yes, and we also need to search for allies, especially in Europe, that will get us behind him, and allow for a two pronged attack."

A week later the entire army was in place, the hunters had took up positions in the arch, and were ready to rain death upon Zeus' forces.

Percy watched form the ground, staring up at the arch, his love was there, then he looked down, at the old courthouse, their base of operations and Luna's current location.

Finally Zeus' forces appeared across the river. Percy held his sword up, a signal to the hunters to wait.

He waited for what seemed like hours, until Zeus' soldiers were just across the river before swinging his sword down. He threw the water of the river at Zeus' forces before the hunters' arrows rained down on them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zeus' lightning found a home in Percy's chest. He flew back to the arch, hearing it thrum nervously.

Percy was soon seeking Zeus out, when he found him he gave an inhuman scream and slashed at Zeus.

Percy's attacks came hard and fast, Zeus barely had time to block them, then he threw lightning at Percy. Percy spun as he fell, facing his own lines.

He looked at the top of the arch, arrows spewing from the now broken windows. He looked further down and saw the courthouse and though, _that's my world, my everything._

That's_ my reason to fight!_

He got up faster than even Zeus' eye could see, and slashed at the lord of the sky.

Zeus stared down at his gaping wound in astonishment, then called to his men, "fall back! Run! I'm wounded!"

And they did.

Percy held Artemis and Luna tightly, thinking that maybe, just _maybe _his family was safe, that maybe that battle had ended things.

They had made camp in the courtyard of the arch, and as Percy fell asleep that night he buried his face in his lover's hair and whispered, "I love you Artemis, more than you can ever know."

To his surprise she tuned and answered, "but I _do_ you love me as much as I love you."

And they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

**I am SO sorry about how long it took me to update, I would blame my English paper, but that was over a week ago.**

**I just can't convince myself to write, I can progress my characters fine, and I can see a map of the us in my head and picture their strategy, but a cannot write a battle!**

**Oh well, it's done, I like the ending of this chapter, I think it's peaceful, but **_**no**_** it's not done, I haven't checked the complete button yet, have I?**


	22. Chapter 22

"Retreat!"

Percy seemed to be giving that order more than he should have.

At first his men seemed to have an easy war ahead of them, then something changed.

His sources told him that about a month after the battle for Saint Lois Zeus had finally stopped trying to manage the war. He turned everything over to Athena. She fought ruthlessly, used ever resource at her command and predicting every move Percy made.

In short, they had no chance of winning.

So, here they were, a month out from the change of leadership; zeus had just returned, and now Percy felt the end was near.

They had finally been driven past the Mississippi and back to their own lands, but zeus was not satisfied, he insisted that Athena press on.

And press on she did…

Later that night Percy and his whipped, demoralized army settled in for another uncomfortable night.

Soon however, at twilight, a lone figure in a traveling cloak approached the camp, a tear in it's eye.

It walked to the center of the camp where the new 'big three', Poseidon, Hades, and Percy, were gathered. The figure removed it's hood to reveal…

"Annabeth"

Percy was in shock, he had never expected to find her, let alone _in his camp!_

"I…" she started.

"stop," Percy's voice held easily detectable anger, "I don't want to hear your lies. Hades," he turned to his uncle, "kill her."

Annabeth, a tear in her eye said, "I'm not afraid to die, I just need you to hear me out."

She gazed up at Percy, tears in her eyes, before he said, "very well, I can see no harm in hearing her out."

"I…" she started, nervous at how her friend would react, little did she know, Artemis had followed her and was watching the entire display, "I'm sorry. I…I…I betrayed everything I once loved. I told zeus about Luna out of jealousy, I never meant for this to happen, Percy, please forgive me."

Artemis walked into the glow of the firelight and said from behind Annabeth, "and what of me! What of Luna! What of all the dead that you cannot hope to reach! They died because of your jealousy! What did you want, did you want Luna and I killed so you could take my place at Percy's side!"

Annabeth glared at Artemis, "you mean take _my _place at Percy's side. _you_ stole him from _me_."

"really," Percy said causing Annabeth to spin again, "I seem to remember _you_ leaving _me._ I remember us on the beach, and you telling me I wasn't good enough for you.

Now that I've found some one, and I'm _happy_, you want me back! Now that I have a _family _you expect me to rush into your arms!"

Annabeth, to his surprise, knelt, and said, "I pledge myself to your service, I am more of a match for my mother than you are," she paused before finishing, "I would like to atone for my wrongdoing, I can only do that by winning this war for you."

Percy glance at the other gods, poised said, " I see no trickery, she wants to atone."

"then Annabeth, welcome to the resistance."

Artemis was surprised at the words, she had took Percy aside afterwards and accused, "you're doing this because you still feel for her!"

"Artemis," Percy put a hand on her cheek and said, " I would never hurt you."

She glared at the ground, as if a pebble had offended her then looked up, much softer and said, "I love you Percy, more than you can ever know."

"but I do know," he countered, "I have you."

**Sorry for not updating, don't expect much in the next few weeks, once school gets out I should be able to update more.**

**So I've been getting a lot of 'death to Annabeth' *cough cough* son of Perseus and Artemis*cough cough* reviews lately and thought that I would kill her for the longest time.**

**Then the idea came to me, I had used her as a plot device earlier, so why not now. She opens up **_**so **_**many doors, a viable way for Percy to win the war (Athena is on the other side, is it really a contest?) and it give a nice dramatic twist to the whole Percy Artemis relationship. And I can still kill her if the desire arises (though I'm reluctant to do that, I hate when characters die, then get brought back, it's **_**really **_**hard to do right, and some people *cough*J.*cough* think they can do it anyway.**

**So, yeah, Annabeth is sincere by the way, it's not a ploy (maybe I'll change my mind later MUAHAHAHA) and she still loves Percy, in case you haven't noticed. (longer space longer pause in my words)**

**So if you read this entire rant props to you!**

**summary: sorry, don't expect updates, Annabeth is back-deal with it, and props to the rant-readers (which I am not:'( )**

**kthnksby**


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are we still losing!"

Annabeth flinched at Percy's tone.

"I…I"

"spit it out! If you're so smart, you should be able to tell my why we aren't winning!"

"I'm fighting against the goddess of strategy! How the _Hades _do you expect me to stand a _chance_! It's a _miracle_ that we've managed to hold our own!"

"get out of my sight," Percy's voice was deathly cold.

Annabeth ran away.

Artemis walked up and wrapped her arms around Percy, "you don't have to be so harsh to her," he voice ad touch soothed Percy, "she's doing her best."

"I know," a wry smile played on Percy's lips, as he turned to return Artemis' embrace, "I thought you hated her."

"I… dislike her," Artemis smiled at Percy.

He leaned down and kissed Artemis, "I have to go, there's a 'big three' meeting in ten minutes"

"ok, Zeus"

Percy glared at Artemis before smiling.

Artemis couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness as Percy walked away.

"Luna please, recount the _details_ of the battle," Poseidon pressed his granddaughter.

"I told you, I have no _idea_ what happened. All I remember is hearing the commander yell, 'get the Hades out of here', then the city was overrun"

Percy walked into his daughter being questioned by his father and raised an eyebrow.

"sorry Percy, we had to know what happened," hades addressed him, "we couldn't wait for you."

"I understand, however, I don't enjoy walking in on my daughter's interrogation."

"yes well, it seems that the interrogation is in vain, she seems to know nothing," Poseidon seemed deflated.

"I understand," Percy turned to his daughter, "Luna, can you think of how _many_ soldiers overran the city."

Luna paused, "no."

"We _need_ to know, we _need _new Orleans!"

"Dad!" Percy glared at his father, "you will _not_ speak to my daughter like that."

"Percy," Poseidon deflated, the war was taking its toll, "we need to know what Zeus can muster, if he can surprise us, at all, we will lose."

"I understand, but yelling at her will achieve nothing."

"maybe if…"

"no, dad, your are not torturing my daughter."

Hades piped in, "not even a little?"

Luna's eyes went wide. Percy, seeing this responded, "no, I feel that we are going to be unable to accomplish any more today."

Later that night Percy and Artemis stood on the outskirts of the camp.

"what was that?" Artemis suddenly cocked her head.

Then the camp was overrun by monsters.

Artemis started to run toward the camp before Percy caught her arm and hissed,, "there's nothing you can do."

Artemis glared daggers at Percy then hissed back, "my baby is in that camp, I'm not leaving her!"

**Duh Duh Duhhhhhh.**

**So…yeah, I haven't updated, probably won't for a while.**

**But…**

**We have a few long car rides planned this summer, soooo…**

**I should be able to get a few chapters written.**

**Also, I'm thinking of having review honors in my final AN, I'm thinking things like, funniest, best, most depressing, most supportive, most critical, and I have plenty to choose from.**

**Who knows, if I get a review I want to honor, I just might make a category for it.**

**And I'm sorry about the attack at the end, it just sort of…came to me, I honestly don't know what that's all about, I haven't decided.**

**kthnksby**


	24. Chapter 24

_She's gone _Artemis thought as she looked at the remains of the camp.

Hearing footsteps Artemis turned around to see Percy walking toward her, he seemed to be fairing far better than she. Percy looked sad, yes, but it was the sadness of one used to losing his loved ones, the sadness of a soldier. Artemis, on the other hand, was not in any way used to people she cared about being lost, being a goddess.

Percy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Artemis stiffened in response. Percy pulled back and stared at her for a few seconds, finally he broke the silence.

"Artemis, it'll be alright, we'll get her back."

Artemis suddenly yelled, "alright! That's what you say when our daughter is kidnapped by the person who most wants her dead! 'it'll be _alright_!'"

"listen, Artemis, I know exactly how you feel…"

"no, you don't, you are _used _to people around you getting hurt, you've built up some kind of immunity! I never let myself become close to anyone because of that! Yet in the same century I lose my best friend and my daughter!

Meanwhile all _you _can say is 'it'll be alright' maybe it would if you would just… get her back!"

"Artemis, please, you're not one to take things out of perspective."

"not one to… you think you know me, you've known me for about a decade! That's not enough time for you to make assumptions about me!"

Percy laid a hand on Artemis' shoulder, looked in her eyes and said, "I feel the same way you do, and I need you, but if you need your space, I'll give it to you. But I think that you need me too, so when you're ready, I'll be by your side again."

Artemis watched him leave, then went down on her knees as she cried out all her energy, thinking about the first year of Luna's life, and about some of the visits she and… she and Percy made to see her.

Percy glared at Hades, "and you're _sure_ she's alive"

Hades looked bored with the question, "yes, yes, for the millionth time _yes_ she has not passed into the underworld."

Percy looked at the gathering, "then we need to stage a rescue!"

Poseidon stared hard at Percy for a few moments before saying, "or we could end this war."

Percy glared at his father for a moment then asked, "and let my daughter die?"

"no, listen, if you challenge Zeus to a duel, with the conditions of victory being the war, unconditional surrender, and you win, we get her back! No rescue, no more fighting, the end of the war, Percy! Then we can topple Zeus!"

Suddenly an iris message appeared, Annabeth stood in he armor and stared at the gathered gods, "my lords, I think that I am being baited into a trap, Zeus' forced have withdrawn, shall I press the attack?"

The brothers looked at Percy as he thought, considering his options, then he ordered, "no, if all goes well this war will end in just a few days." then he swiped his hand through the message. He then summoned a new iris message and said to the king of the gods, "Zeus, I have a proposition."

**547, a shorter chapter, but not that bad.**

**So, I was thinking about asking for a beta, but it seems that I'll be done with the story in another chapter,**

**However if someone wanted to beta a possible sequel, or companion, that would be fantastic, I'm thinking about a series of one-shots about Luna's first year, or a story from Zeus' perspective, also the sequel will become apparent after the last chapter, but I want to know how much interest there would be in either companion.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in the SW EU you might want to check out beyond shadows, it kinda has sad stats right now, if you're not, then this has nothing to do with you.**

**Also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and/or read this story, I hope that you've had as much fun reading it as I have writing it! Also I have two other pjo stories that I'm writing, you might want to see if they tickle your fancy, and yes, I do fuse that phrase in everyday speech, and no, I'm not British.**

**I might write another Pertimis, so I want to know what kind of reaction I would get to that, so props to the rant readers, and props to everyone who read god of heroes, and, no I'm not done, I have one chapter left, but I felt like I should thank everyone in advance.**

**kthnksby**


	25. Chapter 25

Percy stood beneath the Saint Louis arch.

_So, it all ends where it began_.

Percy surveyed the battlefield. Though it was on the edge of the battle lines, the city had been spared much of the destruction of the war, after the first battle both sides resigned to leaving the city untouched.

_But not for long._

That single thought; that single ominous thought, forced Percy to confront the horror of the war that he had caused.

_I would think that I would be used to it by now._

And with that thought a column of flame appeared on the other side of the river, and Percy saw the figure of Zeus on the other side of the river.

_It's now or never_.

Then he called to Zeus, "there has been too much bloodshed! This must end!"

Zeus called back, "I agree, this must end, "unconditional surrender to the victor!"

"Very well!"

And at that moment the two gods charged at one another.

As they fought lightning obscured the sight of the battle, already faster than even most gods could see.

And that was the audience, Artemis noticed Luna on the other side of the river guarded by Ares, but knew she couldn't cross, lest she lose all they had worked for.

But she could not tell who had the upper hand in the battle. No matter how hard she tried to see, the combat was brighter than millions of suns, and faster than even the huntress' eyes could see.

Yet she could not help but stare at the glaring combat, as if the world depended on it, and it did.

The battle continued into the night, the entire sky was lit up brighter than the brightest of days. And the city was lit by a light stronger than that of a nuclear blast, rampaging through the city and destroying it.

Artemis sought out Hera, hoping that the older goddess would be willing to hear her worries.

She called for Hera through the din of battle, and saw the goddess across the river she was about to go to her when the world went dark.

Artemis looked where Percy and Zeus had last been fighting, and was amazed once her vision cleared. After hours of constant battle Zeus knelt before Percy,

In a loud, clear voice Zeus said to Percy, "I yield; you are more powerful than I."

And a cheer went up from the rebel's side of the river.

Luna stared at her father on the next day, Zeus was to formally surrender that day, and she had been unable to see her parents until then.

The awe was visible in even Ares' face. He stared at Percy with respect that Luna though he could not have for his enemy.

Then Zeus walked in, still weary from the battle.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

Percy smiled at Zeus and said calmly informed him, "yes."

Zeus handed Percy his master bolt, Percy took it and smiled at Zeus, "at the next meeting we shall discuss your punishments later, for now, I believe a celebration is in order.

And that was that.

At the ceremony Percy, Artemis, and Luna walked up to Hecate and asked her to give Luna her godhood.

Hecate smiled and said, "Sure, once she is proven; though the war was over her birth, it was still your war, she must prove herself worth of godhood, to me, before I will give it to her…"

**The finale, 577 words, by far not my longest chapter, yet not bad.**

**I understand it has been a long time since my last update, but I really did not want to write this, and my English class has left all my writing in paper format.**

**This is bitter-sweet to me, on the one hand I am finished with God of Heroes, on the other, this is it, I am going to repost all of the chapters as one last one, because I find it infuriating with my nook color to have to open multiple tabs away from Wi-Fi, and still not get the whole story.**

**I also plan to do the comment awards then. And I hope to get into a semi-regular writing schedule after this.**

**Also, I read inheritance over the last week, amazing book I highly recommend it, except for the last chapter, I thought it was kind of a let-down.**

**But I want to give props to the rant-readers, say good by to god of heroes, have a potential for a sequal, and thank those who insulted me for not updating, that was honestly the most motvational thing I could have gotten at that time.**

**Oh, and I'm in a play, it's sort of a cop-out, but that's my excuse for not writing!**


End file.
